AB13 Fighter Rankings
Informal Ranking of each fighter type (work in progress). If anyone has any ideas for categories for Champs, just let me know. Rankings based on base stats and skill. It is important to note that different gear choices can make some fighters stronger than ones listed ahead of them. For more information on gear, check the gear page here. Guru (target-all) Grade A 1. Aquarius (Basically Neptune) 2. Pinpanella (many people call her Pineapple) 3. Boldewin 4. Akhebin (Highest AGI target-all guru) 5. Hsalvia (Second Highest AGI) 6. Rollix 7. Cucurbita 8. Wyldenrose 9. Aranethea 10. Illenswift 11. Ugurnaszir Grade B 12. Herard 13. Xiandiana 14. Ogiva Grade C 15. Sita 16. Ebustrone 17. Ditmar 18. Benno 19. Blacktide 20. Enshunu Guru (single-target) Grade S 1. Conifenius (Highest AGI single-target guru with Thwart) Grade A 1. Gaia Mater 2. Sulagrand (low agility but thwart) 3. Tiphilia 4. Ascepeyka 5. Serslough 6. Bombazhin (note low AGI) 7. Glacierwalker Ijiraq 8. Poddleflack 9. Wigo 10. Ebbi 11. Shagaraktiyash (Guru-Champ, please note high HP and low AGI) 12. Theodi 13. Jinxan (Has a healing skill) Grade B 14. Ello 15. Stonesong 16. Iudith 17. Gherard (Has low agility) 18. Machtild 19. Yasamin 20. Munawwirtum 21. Ahati-waqrat Grade C 22. Avva 23. Wela 24. Blackspill 25. Tauthe Rogues (preempt-all) Grade A 1. Enzuna 2. Ataneedusu 3. Diurpaneus 4. Dilgan 5. Ironclad 6. Amaralice Grade B 7. Audelinea 8. Goldfleece 9. Munati Grade C 10. Pinaria 12. Messia 13. Zuuthusu 14. Rosemane 15. Fondwell Rogues (preempt) Grade A 1. Silik-Mu-Lu-Dug 2. Ottokras 3. Lamcua 4. Vivinna 5. Mamarce 6. Esmellion 7. Mehrdad Grade B 8. Aniasse 9. Velthuria (high Agi but low Atk) 10. Tremarine (High AGI low ATK) 11. Araziia 12. Lecne 13. Seianti 14. Bonavoxa (Adept Skill) Grade C 15. Aubyzant 16. Evenglory 17. Darkbloom 18. Humusi Rogues (sting-all) Grade A 1. Numesie 2. Tarquin 3. Enten 4. Montu, God of War (Statistically superior but final skill cd of 2) 5. Eurymedon (final skill cd of 2) 6. Aril 7. Birnam (Statistically superior but final skill cd of 2) 8. Qwagutter (final skill cd of 2) 9. Keekeval Grade B 10. Eriacu 11. Noosewane Rogues (sting) Grade A 1. Udo 2. Shamas 3. Kaytifo 4. Cantaranc 5. Pieporus 6. Khiddo Warlocks (raid) Grade A 1. Ovo 2. Nergal-Sar-Ussur 3. Urhammu 4. Odin Stormgod 5. Blasterion 6. Simanu Scoresettler 7. Regolith Stonehewn 8. Falko 9. Osmodeus 10. Fravardin 11. Vulca 12. Gerra 13. Torquistador Grade B 14. Thocero 15. Heliotrooper 16. Ishpah 17. Lidan-Gula 18. Thesanthei Grade C 19. Zhubin 20. Kavie 21. Serollinda 22. Rhosemadder Warlocks (PvP) Grade A 1. Urhammu 2. Volaikha 3. Wrangoliath 4. Odin Stormgod 5. Zicu Grade B 5. Nergal-Sar-Ussur 6. Falko 7. Torquistador 8. Fravardin 9. Gerra 10. Lidan-Gula 11. Heliotrooper 12. Ishpah 13. Thesanthei Grade C 14. Anagalshu 15. Zhubin 16. Kavie Champs (ATK) Grade S 1. Dread Dysipius Grade A 1. Llewnosk 2. Nebuchadnezzar 3. Endursaga 4. Baraz 5. Hinkypunk 6. Melpomene 7. Cadmian 8. Astruga (Superior Skill) 8. Nilassine 9. Malakhloros 10. Plecu 11. Lidunnamu 12. Iaazipaa 13. Ira, Hypnotic Specter Grade B 14. Nin-Akha-Guddu 15. Velthur 16. Darrius 17. Tideborn 18. Gemeti 19. Ksathra 20. Valiander 21. Alleumad 22. Ambarender Grade C 23. Roshanara 24. Payam 25. Thefarie 26. Lamenkhaur 27. Xsayarsa 28. Dablosi 29. Cinouboila 30. Verdalance 31. Mushezibitu 32. Igo 33. Wheatsap 34. Kansbar 35. Tiercelm 36. Mirza 37. Foolsgold Champs (DEF) Grade A 1. Zertnai 2. Teucer 3. Zabu 4. Jaleh 5. Onikys 6. Bit-Nur 7. Fohncross Grade B 8. Emeric 9. Enheduana 10. Tishpak 11. Rozicrysti 12. Gaga 13. Bellabarisruk 14. Shilanuy 15. Nabu-u-Sabsi Grade C 16. Belili 17. Mayehem 18. Utultar 19. Leguminius Champs (AGI) Grade A 1. Parvaiz (inferior in stats, but has the advantage with a superb skill) 2. Grimpenius 3. Flakkenbury 4. Sirara 5. Petoporus 6. Kuri 7. Zalmoxis 8. Tancrevas 9. Namtar 10. Bronzenail Grade B 11. Bel-Sum-Iscun 12. Heydar Grade C 13. Slateshanks 14. Decaeneus 15. Zyraxes 16. Labashi Grade D 17. Manno 18. Adrahasis 19. Keratalios 20. Kastubili 21. Neversaw 22. Drymead Champs (tank) Grade A 1. Zertnai 2. Tishpak 3. Rozicrysti 4. Gaga 5. Shilanuy 6. Bellabarisruk 7. Nabu-u-Sabsi 8. Paku 9. Comosicus 10. Belili 11. Mayehem Grade B 12. Izdubar 13. Mammetun 14. Heydar 15. Plumandias Grade C 16. Pubba 17. Vermilitas 18. Zyraxes 19. Adrahasis Scouts Grade A 1. Ukani 2. Fohncross Grade B 3. Darlghast Grade C 4. Griefall Support (inspirit all) Grade A 1. Emeric 2. Merodak 3. Narroken Grade B 2. Flamewinder Support (inspirit) Grade A 1. Ninkarrak Grade B 2. Evengloom 3. Kissare 4. Atanah-Ili 5. Artachsharta Grade C 3. Sybillume Not categorized yet: Pix/Vox Champse One Of A Kind (Special Event) 1. Any Kind Of Paragon From Mob Raid 2. One Target Missable Skilled Fighters (melpomene, Thesanthei, Baraz, Most of The Legendaries Category:Guide Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Comparison